Skeleton Chariots
The Skeleton Chariots of the Tomb Kings Charioteer Legions are considered the pride of Nehekhara's army. Their advance is heralded by a cloud of dust thrown high into the air as they drive across the sands. Moments later, units of these deadly machines crest the dunes, their wheels whirring as they careen towards their foe. The legions impact with bone-shattering force, wave after wave of chariots crushing bodies beneath heavy wheels as their Undead crew lay about the disorientated foe with lethal effect. Only the greatest and most esteemed warriors were given the rights to ride these ancient warmachines to battle. When it came time for their ruler to die, these elite chariot squadrons were entombed beside the pyramid of their rulers, ready to serve their lords as they had done in his mortal reign. Admired and respected by friend and foe when they were still alive, the skeletal charioteers of the Tomb Kings riding to battle strike fear into the hearts of all who oppose them. Overview Nehekhara was the first great civilisation of Mankind and the place where men first used horse and chariot in battle. This was a great accomplishment, for horses had only recently been bred as beasts of war, but it was considered wrong for those of noble blood to touch such lowly brutes, let alone ride them. However, with the invention of the chariot, the ruling classes of Nehekhara could take to battle with the speed of a stallion. The ancient armies of Nehekhara included vast forces of swift chariots and each carried an arsenal of weaponry. To fight from such an armoured platform was thought to be the height of civilised warfare. As such, only royalty and nobility were permitted to fight as charioteers. As befitted their status, charioteers were bedecked in fine armour, precious metals and valuable jewels. Their chariots were created by skilled artisans, often gilded in gold and covered with images of skulls, bones and other symbols of the Mortuary Cult. The fighting quality of the king's charioteers was a reflection of his own power and martial prowess. As such, the king entrusted the training of these regiments to the Master of Chariots. These scarred warriors were typically a minor blood relation to the royal family, such as a cousin, and thus had the aristocratic superiority to back up his years of fighting experience. The Master of Chariots was a ruthless disciplinarian, and under his command, the noble-born charioteers were drilled until they were elite warriors fit to fight in the king's name. They would ride into battle fierce and proud, the legion's standard carried high as they bore down upon their foes. Warfare Ever since their invention, chariots have been the chosen means of transport for the kings of Nehekhara. Upon awakening from their deathly slumbers, Tomb Kings have continued to lead their armies to war from atop these ancient machines. Not only does a chariot have an armoured carriage, to protect him from harm as he slays his foes with every sweep of his enchanted blade, it also provides him an elevated platform. This grants the Undead monarch a superior view of the battlefield, enabling a Tomb King to better witness the movements of enemy formations and direct his own troops to inflict the most damage. Squadrons of chariots were entombed beside the pyramids of the Tomb Kings of Nehekhara, ready to serve their lords upon their awakening and trample over their enemies as they had done in his mortal reign. The mere sight of Skeleton Chariots arrayed for war and riding to battle is enough to strike fear in the hearts of all who oppose them. As the chariots rumble towards their quaking foe, slowly gathering speed until they are ready to charge, that fear turns to outright panic as the pride of Nehekhara crashes into them and the slaughter begins. Gallery File:Khemrian_Chariot.jpg|Concept art from Warhammer Online: Age of Reckoning Total War Tomb Kings Chariot Render 1.jpg Miniatures Skeleton Chariots Tomb Kings 6th Edition Miniatures.jpg|6th Edition. Skeleton Chariots Tomb Kings 5th Edition Miniatures.jpg|5th Edition. Undead Chariots Warmaster Miniatures.jpg|Undead Chariots (Warmaster). Source * Warhammer Armies: Tomb Kings (8th Edition) ** : pg. 38 * Warhammer Armies: Tomb Kings (6th Edition) ** : pg. 25 es:Carros de guerra de Khemri Category:Chariots Category:Skeletons Category:Tomb Kings Military Category:C Category:S